The Son of Akatosh
by LocheNessToothbrush
Summary: Perseus Alduin Jackson, the universes first Demiaedra, son of Akatosh has a hard life ahead of him, stop a different planet with different gods save their skins. Will The first Demiaedra prevail or shall he crumble? Join Percy and his 'friends' as they try to save the world from a force far beyond the demigods capability, but no one said anything about a demiaedra, AU and VERY OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Oh yeah, this'll be fun. So yes, I am back, despite all of the odds. And I have a new story for you all, this is like my 7th attempt to write something and I'm getting frustrated.**

**So anyways, I don't own PJO or the Elder Scrolls series, and keep in mind that is is AU and VERY OOC, so just don't yell at me please.**

**As I said, very OOC, he might even be friends with Alduin and the Dragon Priests, oh yeah, this is gonna be fun.**

**As I said, very OCC. So Alduin will not be an antagonist, he will have lost the dragon war and fled to Sovngarde where he and the Dragon Priests are just rulers under the rule of Shor. Percy will join the Stormcloak Rebellion in order to gain Talos his worshippers back, but shall rescue Elisif, maybe hook up with her, maybe someone from Earth, I dunno, I'll figure that out later.**

Chapter 1: The Prologue

The Dragon Aedra of Time, Akatosh stood there as his lover had just given birth to the first of his kind, a demiaedra, he would be immensely powerful, maybe more than Talos, but that was a worry for another day, the Daedra would attempt to corrupt him and the gods of Earth would beg for the aid of the Aedra in their upcoming war against the Titan Kronos.

The small child had a tuft of black hair and golden eyes, signifying that he was a child of time, and unlike those Greek Gods, Akatosh was not bound from seeing his child, he would let the child know of his existence, the first demiaedra would not be ignored.

Akatosh sighed, he knew that his son would have a long and complicated life ahead of him. The woman looked at Akatosh and knew what he was thinking, she also knew who he was, Selene Jackson was not dumb, she was very bright and knew that Akatosh was her partner in creating the child.

"Akatosh, what shall we name him?" Selene, or Sally Jackson asked.

"Hmm… what about Perseus, Percy for short, as he will destroy evil from all over the planes of Oblivion, Aetheris, Nirn and others," Akatosh stated. "Who knows, maybe he will actually discover where the Dwemer went, they are not in Oblivion and are not in Aetheris." Akatosh said with a small smile upon his lips.

"Perseus, Perseus Alduin Jackson, son of Akatosh, godson of Alduin and Kynareth, bane of the Daedra, welcome to the world," **(Bet you didn't read the A/N at the top did you?)** Sally smiled at Akatosh with the small bundle shifted and snuggled into his mother's arms, "Do you wish to hold your son Akatosh?" Sally asked, the Aedra smiled and took Perseus from his mothers arms, the infant immediately snuggled into his fathers arms, recognizing him as his father.

Akatosh smiled and handed Perseus back to his mother, "I am afraid I have to leave now Sally, I will visit often, and do not be afraid to bear Perseus some siblings, I shall understand, goodbye my love," Akatosh smiled at the woman

"I understand that I cannot be your immortal wife, goodbye my love," Sally said to the Dragon God, and with that, Akatosh disappeared, leaving the woman and baby alone in the torch lit house.

Eleven years later

Perseus, Percy, Jackson knew who he was, he knew who his father was and what he was, and he thought it was awesome

Percy's PoV

Ralof and I ran through the underbrush in the forests around Riverwood, the small town not far from Whiterun. My mother told us to be safe, but I have Ahkankran (Take a guess) with me just in case, it is a ring that when twisted turns into a sword, and my bow, Feyn do Vokun, a bow that is an amulet, that when you draw back the string, a golden arrow appears. Ralof knows who I am as well, he is a son of Tsun.

We were running around, having a great time when, Hadvar, the bully and his friends all showed up.

"What do you want Hadvar?" I asked, spitting his name out like venom

"Stay away from Elisif, I don't care if she 'made the first move' stay away from her,"

"You Wuth Ful! (old sot) She was in the town from Ivarstead, you'll probably never see her again!" I snapped at him.

"Then it should be easy to stay away from her," Hadvar snapped back

I should probably tell you that Ralof and I despise Hadvar, he's arrogant and selfish, he also believes that Talos is not an actual divine, yeah, Talos was pretty pissed about that one, he told me so.

Ralof just shook his head and led me away from them. We went to our house by the mill. Our families were pretty poor, despite Ralof and my's parentage. Our parents owned a lumber mill, when we got home, I felt 2 new presences and I smiled, so did Ralof.

Tsun and Akatosh had arrived.

I smiled and ran up to great my father, when I noticed the worry in his eyes.

"Perseus and Ralof, I have grave news," father said just as mom and Ralof's mother walked in, smiling at Tsun and Akatosh.

"Has it begun Akatosh?" My mother asked my father.

"I am afraid so Sally," He said.

"Do what you must, it is nessecary," Ralof's mother said.

"Perseus, you will be coming with me, and Ralof, you will help the new Jarl of Windhelm found a rebellion over the worship of Talos, that has become to much to bear."

I understood, so did Ralof, we were needed to fight for what was right.

"Guess I'll se around then huh Ralof," I said sticking out my hand.

"Guess so, see you around Perce," He said shaking my hand.

The next thing I knew I was engulfed by a bright light and I knew my training had begun.

4 years later:

I would just like to say, training sucks, especially with Alduin and co.

But today I'm graduating and heading to earth to help out the gods with their Kronos problem.

And here we are, Alduin's Meadow. It is really a beautiful place in Sovngarde, the grass is a bright green and the sun shines down nicely, ironic that Alduin once tried to eat the world but was corrected of his errors by my own father, making Alduin my half-brother.

"Step forward Goraan gein," Alduin spoke, "Step forward and claim your reward," Alduin lifted his wings and there stood my 8 best friends, the Dragon Priests, Krosis, Hevnoraak, Morokei, Nahkriin, Otar, Vokun, Voslung and Rahgot. (I would just like to say that I'm happy I remembered all of those, no Dragonborn dlc Priests, Solstheim was traitors land.)

"Master, we present you with the mask of our past Master, the mask of Konahriik, the Warlord. When injured, the mask may steal some of your opponents life force for your, Konahriik would be glad to have a worthy sucessor to his mask," Morokei spoke.

I slipped the mask onto my face and I felt more powerful than ever before. I thanked them all deeply before leaving to find my father.

It took a while, but I finally found him, he was waiting for me, but looked amused at the golden mask upon my face.

"Perseus, now it is time for you to go to earth, a few demigods might die, along with some of Artemis' hunters unless you intervene, just introduce yourself as Konahriik, and don't be afraid to speak in Dragon to confuse them a lot. Go on son, make us all proud."

And with that I was flashed 50 feet to the left a battefield.

**So that was chapter 1, next, Percy will make a few introductions and piss a few gods off**

**Peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation**

**R&R**

**-Loche**


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

**AAAND I'm Back. Okay so I want to clear up some things before we start upon our morokei adventure with Percy/Konahrik on Earth. Alduin and all of the Dragon Priests are good, except for those upon Solstheim, they were branded as traitors in this world, they all served under Miraak, as I said, very OOC. A poll is up for who Percy should end up with, I personally want Percy to be with Elisif, but it's not my choice, it's yours. I am not going to translate every dragon word that I use in the story, there is a translator out there on , sorry for the inconvenience. And without further ado, here is Chapter 2, wow that rhymed, awkward.**

Percy/Konahrik PoV

I heard the sounds of battle to my left, about 50 yards out. I raced through the trees where I saw some Demigods and Hunters fighting some monsters (Akatosh taught me about Earth). I immediately drew Feyn du Vokun and started shooting at the Monsters.

When the small remaining group of Monsters finally realized I was there, they all charged at me, I smirked and drew Ahkankran and met them head on. I was ruthless in taking down my enemies, and I could also practically see the Demigods eyes bugging out of their heads.

Thalia PoV (yeah, it take place during the Titan's Curse)

We were starting to get overwhelmed when those annoying Hunters, Annabeth, Grover and Brian all realized that they started attacking a single being, a man, about 6'1" with a golden mask with horns sticking out of it. His fighting was flawless, he moved so fast it seemed like he was manipulating time, but I knew that was impossible, only Kronos could do that **(Oh the Irony Thalia)** He cut from one monster to another, while Thorn held Nico and Bianca tighter. Bianca was 15, olive skin and a presumed daughter of Hades, while Nico was 13, with olive son, also a presumed son of Hades.

When the man had finished he turned to the Hunters and bowed. Artemis had her bow aimed at him in 2 seconds flat.

"Who are you boy" She asked him carefully, having just seen the destruction he had caused

Percy/Konahrik PoV

"Who are you boy?" Artemis asked me, time to use a little Dragon to confuse them. *evil grin*

"_Zu'u los krod Reg Artemis, Zu'u hind wah tinvaak voth Drog Zeus, faal Eyra lost meyz wah hin freyend ahst laat._" I said smirking underneath my mask.

"In English, Greek or Latin boy" Artemis said with a little more venom in her voice,"

"Ah, I forget to switch tongues sometimes, what I meant to say was, 'I am sorry Lady Artemis, I wish to speak with Lord Zeus, the Aedra have come to your assistance at last.' is that okay?" I asked smirking underneath the Konahrik. The effect was immediate, hunters and the campers started whispering, wondering who the Aedra are, and how they could assist them in the unavoidable war that was coming.

The effect was immediate, she lowered her bow and order the hunt to do the same, "You will be coming with me to Olympus, what is your name?" She asked with much less venom than before.

"My name is Konahrik, or in your tongue Warlord, but my birth name is Percy Jackson, nice to meet you" I said. I wanted to add A LOT of sarcasm in there, but I just got here, I don't need the gods hating me.

"Fine, Hunters, set up camp, and don't let those campers get killed by the wolves. I will be back after a council meeting," And with that she grabbed my shoulder and we were flashed to Olympus.

It was about what I had expected, I liked Sovngarde much better, here it was too elegant, too, trying to be amazing, Sovngarde is just amazing as is, simple but beautiful, here, not so much.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't realize that I almost walked into the council chamber doors. I shook my head, trying to get it back on track. As we walked into the council, 11 flashes happened, and the rest of the Olympians had arrived.

"Daughter, who is this man and why is he standing before us," Zeus boomed at Artemis.

" Think it might be best if I answered that question, Lord Zeus," I started, "My name is Perseus Alduin Jackson, the universes first demiaedra, son of Selene Jackson and the Aedra Akatosh, the Aedra have decided to side with you in your upcoming war." I said.

It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. "He speaks the truth, father" Apollo stated.

Just then there was a blinding flash of gold light, and there stood my father, Akatosh, in all of his glory.

"Sup Pops!" I called to him and he smiled back at me. The Olympians faces were so shocked that I had called one of the universe's most powerful beings, Pops, and got smiled at for it.

"Olympians, the time of War has begun, you know it, I know it, the Titans know it and the Daedra know it. As of right now, the Daedra are staying neutral in this affair, for fear of my wrath. But the Aedric Council has agreed to send Konahrik to your aid, do not fret, he is easily as powerful as Artemis, if not more-," My father began

"Well I'm not so sure I'm THAT powerful," I said sheepishly

The Olympians just looked at me in shock again, here I was, being spread out at hugely powerful, and I was trying to live it down.

"And is as humble as Hestia, he shall assist you all greatly in the war, my child Alduin and his Dragon Priests are currently waging war on their enemy, Miraak and his followers, and cannot assist you at the moment, but Konahrik is all that you need, for his is the prophecy child," My father finished. This was no shock to me, I've known that I was the child of the Prophecy for a long time, and I don't care if I die or not, I'll go to Sovngarde and get to chill with Alduin again.

"But Akatosh, the prophecy states a Half-Blood of the Eldest Gods," Athena said.

"Yes Athena, but did it ever say that it was from your Pantheon? No, Konahrik is the prophecy child, he call turn 16 in 2 years, when Kronos shall attack. It is time for the Demigods to know that they are not alone in this universe, and that you are not the only gods," Akatosh said, then he disappeared.

"Artemis, please take Perseus with your Hunters and the children to Camp Half-Blood, inform Chiron that he shall stay in the Big House, and if that is all…" Zeus trailed off, when nobody said anything he continued, "Very well, Council Dismissed!" He said as he disappeared in flash of lightning, I rolled my eyes, Drama Queen.

"Perseus, can you please show us your face," Asked Athena, I smiled as I pulled off Konahrik. I heard Aphrodite gasp and I knew I was done for.

"What? Did you expect me to look deformed or something?" I asked with a grin on my face as I looked at all of their shocked faces. I've been told I am handsome by the souls in Sovngarde, with dark black hair and warm golden, almost amber eyes that warmed the heart and soul, but when I am angry, they become a menacing gold, it scares the shit out of people.

"Well…" Poseidon trailed off and I busted out laughing, they all looked at me weirdly, "Sorry, I have a weird sense of humor, So milady, I'm supposed to come with you? I asked a shocked Artemis, she quickly shook out of it, nodded and grabbed my shoulder, then I was teleported to the Hunters temporary campsite.

**Chapter 2 done, and guys, please review, it makes me more eager to write this FanFic, also, I'm exploring uncharted territory here, I think if you look up 'The Son of Akatosh' there are like 3 results, so don't yell at me if it takes a while to upload chapters, no one has done something like this before on , well that's it.**

**Peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation,**

**-Loche**


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving

**AAAAND Chapter 3 here we come! By the way, a shoutout to celticdragon94, thanks for reviewing both times, and I must agree, I think that this will be awesome, remember this though, chapters will go up regularly on the weekends, but maybe only 1-2 during the week, just depends on how much time I have, so without further ado, lets see what happens when Percy meets 12 angry hunters, an arrogant son of Poseidon, a confused daughter of Athena, and a cousinly daughter of Zeus.**

**BTW, Elisif is currently winning the pole for Percyx? Remember to vote, if you care.**

**Also, The Ability, Konahrik's Privilege, may come in at some point, and the Dragonborn dlc priests will be aiding Alduin and Co. in reclaiming Solstheim from Miraak and his followers, a slight change.**

**And also, Percy will have had some experience in the Stormcloak Revolution, AKA the storming of Whiterun, and thats about it.**

Thalia's PoV

My first thoughts when Konahrik was dragged to Olympus were, well, he's fucked. I mean, Artemis seemed kind of scared of him, so that won't blow over well with Dad, and what did he say before? Zoo lost Craig? What the hell did that mean? I don't know any zoos around here that could've lost a guy named Craig.

I guess that I could only wait for him or Artemis to return, and when he did, well I guess Annabeth was going to ask all of my questions and more, until then I have to deal with this idiot beside me.

"Who the Hades was that?" Brian, the arrogant son of Poseidon, demanded.

"I think we all want to know that one dumbass," I answered, truth be told, even if he is my cousin, I hate him, alot. But of course, Annabeth is practically in love with the guy, because he believes himself to be the prophecy child, well if he is, I seriously hope that he gets his soul reaped.

"Thalia! Watch your language!" Annabeth yelled at me, my point proven.

"I gave an honest answer Annie," I said, looking around at the snow covered trees, desperately trying to find something to pass the time. The Hunters had already set up their makeshift camp, and were practicing either archery or sparring with hunting knives, so there was nothing to do.

Then things got a whole lot funnier when Brian tried flirt with Zoë Nightshade, lieutenant of the Hunters. ( A/N I don't know write out flirting, so I'm skipping it)

Long story short, it ended with him hanging upside down from a tree, with an arrow in each shoulder, duct tape over his mouth and a certain huntress glaring at him, while using him as a Piñata with a random stick she found

"Never attempt to flirt with me again boy, do you understand?" Zoë asked dangerously.

He nodded vigorously, because he couldn't speak because of the duct tape over his mouth, while Annabeth looked horrified and I was laughing my ass off. Then a silver flash of light let us know that Artemis had arrived.

Percy/Konahrik PoV

When Artemis and I got back, I was greeted by a sight I found hilarious, and apparently the daughter of Zeus did too.

The Son of Poseidon was hanging from a tree, with an arrow in each shoulder, duct tape over his mouth, and his eyes wide, I couldn't help myself, I busted out laughing.

"W-what t-the f-fuck h-happened?" I asked, barely able to form words.

"My guess is that he attempted to flirt with one of my hunters, is that right Zoë?" Artemis asked her lieutenant.

"Exactly milady, but if I may ask, who is the male?" Zoë asked.

"I think I'll let him explain that one," Artemis said, looking at me.

I recollected myself, still finding the Piñata son of Poseidon hilarious, and said, "I am the son of the Aedra Akatosh god of time, now you have no Idea who the Aedra are, they are essentially the gods of Nirn, a planet far older, and far less advanced than Earth, upon Nirn, there are the Aedra and the Daedra, the Aedra are good, the Daedra are liars and murderers. Your gods have asked us for help, so I, one of the 2 known Demiaedra, was sent to help you in this war, I would tell you more about Nirn, but that is a story for another day." I said.

"What? How is that possible? Are you lying? How can we trust you? How do we know that you are not a Demititan of Kronos? Who is Akatosh? What are the Daedra exactly? Who are the Aedra exactly? Why do you wear that mask?" a girl with blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes asked me, rapidly might I add.

"Sovngarde, kid, chill the fuck out, I don't know how it's possible, no I'm not lying, Zeus trusts me, so you can to, what the hell is a Demititan? Titans cannot have children with joor, you should know that. As I said, the Daedra are liars and murderers, damn good armor though, the Aedra are like your gods, but for Nirn, and I wear Konahrik because it's awesome, good enough?" I asked her.

"Can you take off the mask?" The daughter of Zeus, Thalia I think, asked.

"Sure," I said as I removed Konahrik I felt weaker immediately. Then I notice the still swinging sea spawn and asked, "Uhh, can we cut him down?" Then I noticed that the 2 girls were gawking at me, "Well?" I asked, snapping them out of their trance.

My response was met with an arrow piercing the rope, and him falling to the snow covered ground, "Thanks!" I called in the direction that the arrow came from. I was only met by silence

I looked at the son of Poseidon, who when he got the duct tape off, of course said, "I didn't need your help, I could've gotten down by myself."

I rolled my eyes, already regretting letting this kid down, and asked, "So what about the 2 kids the manticore wanted? How are they? And you're welcome kid, it won't kill you to say thanks, or to take the ego down like 6 notches."

His face went red and he charged me with a pen, I almost laughed, then his pen turned into a sword. I got serious fast.

He kept charging at me, so I put Konahrik back on, and just on time, Krosis appeared and blasted him back with a paralysis spell. "Thanks Krosis, right on time, as always,"** (A/N Konahrik's Privilege anyone?)**

_"Nii lost nid diron Konahrik, dreh ni kos zofaas wah qiid do dii ahmik einzuk, ko eiziid, nii lost dii kirnd wah hiif hi_," Krosis responded. (It was no problem Konahrik, do not be afraid to ask of my services again, in fact, it was my pleasure to help you)

"Nah, the pleasure was all mine, also, you aren't stubborn about it like Vahlok, he seems to think that Miraak will return any second, and is way too stubborn to ever show up, and he's still moping about his mask breaking against Miraak **(A/N BS'd that one)**"

"_Rinik Vahzah, Zu'u kuz dii lif_," (Very True, I take my leave) Krosis said before returning through his portal, back to Sovngarde. I was actually impressed that that still worked all the way over here.

When Krosis disappeared, I looked at everyone else who was looking at me in shock, like How the heck did ya understand that thing?

I cracked a smile and said "Krosis is a old friend of mine, I'm actually surprised he made it though." I began to look thoughtful for a moment until Artemis broke it.

"Well, girls you are required to go to Camp Half-Blood, Apollo will be here to pick you and the campers up shortly. I just then noticed that all of the Hunters had gathered around us and began to groan.

"Am I allowed to ask which one of you shot the arrow through the rope and freed the sea spawn?" I asked innocently.

"I did," A hunter spoke

"Can I ask your name?" I asked again

"Phoebe Evans, daughter of Ares," She said with a smirk, as if begging for me to argue with her.

"Well, nice shot, definitely better than me ," I said, carefully watching her reaction, at first she looked a little shocked, then it went back to unreadable and she responded with a huff. Then I noticed Artemis staring at the sky. "Waiting for Apollo?" I asked her.

As if on cue, a bright golden light appeared, and when it subsided, there stood Apollo, leaning on his car, smirking at Artemis and her hunters.

"And I'd be happy to drive my little sis's beautiful girls and the campers to camp," He said still smirking. I knew that would get a reaction out of Artemis.

"Apollo, I am the older twin! How many times do I have to remind you?!" Artemis asked angrily, "Anyways, you know the rules, no Flirting or hitting on my hunters, just drive them to the Camp then leave. I have a solo hunt to attend to." Artemis finished aiming her bow and arrow at Apollo

"Alright, Alright, no need to get violent, and by the way, Percy, since you are Akatosh's son, are you Dragonborn?" Apollo asked me genuinely curious. While he transformed his car into a big yellow bus. I had been educated about earth so I knew what a bus and car etc. were, I just didn't know how to drive them. I also had no idea how he knew of the Dragonborn.

"Ask him that on your bus Apollo, I have to get going, and they do to," Artemis snapped at Apollo. I don't mind telling people that I'm Dovahkiin, then again, nobody asks, so… yeah. Artemis then disappeared into a silver flash, but not before glaring at Apollo.

"Okay, Okay, jeez. Perce, I would ask you to drive the Sun, but… you don't exactly know how to drive on Nirn so, Thalia! It's your lucky day!" Apollo said, I glanced at Thalia, and she had gone pale. So a daughter of Zeus is either afraid of the Sun, Driving or Heights, huh.

"All board! And Perce, you never answered my question, are you Dragonborn?" Apollo said.

"Lord Apollo, I don't know how you know of the Dragonborn, but to answer your question in a word, yes I am. I would give you an example, but these joor would be killed instantly, as they do not have Nirn's natural resilience to it, but yes I am," I answered before getting on the bus, sitting down somewhere in the middle.

While the rest got on, they all sat far away from me, I realized that I still had Konahrik on, so I was probably intimidating them. I took Konahrik off and stood up and walked up the aisle next the Apollo, who was attempting to give Thalia pointers on how to drive the sun.

I knew this would be a rough ride, so I shouted my own custom shout, Alduin and Akatosh helped me create it, I call it Perfected Balance, it essentially gives me balance and firm footing wherever I am for a few hour time period, something told me I would need it.

"_maht, tarn, orin_*" I whispered and I glowed a soft gold before I felt much more comfortable and steady than before with this flight, ride, whatever. Then suddenly we jerked off the ground and sped into the sky, everyone was jerked back into their seats, except for Apollo and I, Apollo was holding onto the Driver's seat for dear life, while I was just standing there, unsupported because of Perfected Balance.

Apollo looked at me with a raised eyebrow, so I told him, "Dragon Shout, Perfected Balance, this ride's gonna have little effect on me."

Apollo nodded and turned his focus back to Thalia, in desperate attempts to keep her from killing us all. I smiled at the sky as it flew by us. I smiled even more as I heard the argument between Apollo and Thalia.

"Thalia! Slow Down!" Apollo yelled at her.

"No! I don't want to!" Thalia yelled with a death grip on the wheel

"You'll kill us all!" Apollo shouted desperately at the daughter of the sky.

She just tightened her grip on the wheel and yelled, "Make me slow down!" I saw us closing in on a lake at what appeared to be a summer camp, and of course my first thought was, shit.

"_Feim, Zii, Gron_!" I shouted quickly, hoping that Become Ethereal would lessen the blow, apparently Apollo saw the lake too, but his response was "SHIT!"

I mentally started a countdown of time until we would crash 3… 2… 1… I opened the door and jumped out of the bus

And Houston we have Splashdown. **I was tempted to end it here, but I wanted to continue**

I quickly swam to the surface, with Konahrik tight in my hand. When I broke the surface I saw a sinking bus in the lake, and a bunch of wet hunters and campers on the shore, and Apollo frowning at the lake. I walked over to Apollo and stood next to him, while putting Konahrik back on.

"Well that was… fun I guess," I said

"You don't have to get your chariot out of a lake," the Sun God mumbled as walked towards the lake and dove in. I smiled and shook my head as I walked towards the now shivering hunters and campers, when a centaur came trotting up, I also noticed that we had gathered a small crowd. I groaned internally, I get to explain who I am, again.

When the centaur stopped, he looked me up and down until his gaze landed upon Konahrik, he shivered and changed his focus to the shivering bus riders, I smirked under the mask.

"The Hunters of Artemis? May I please ask what you are doing here?" The centaur asked them.

When they finally managed to speak full words, it was short sentences like, "L-lady A-a-Artemis s-sent u-us." Phoebe managed through chattering teeth.

Suddenly Apollo was right besides us and he tapped each of the Hunters shoulders, one by one, instantly drying them and making them warm, then he did the same for the blonde girl and Thalia. But the other kid, the son of Poseidon, was already dry.

"Ah Chiron, my sister Artemis sent them here with me because she had a solo hunt to attend to, so she's sending them here to stay until she returns." Apollo said with an unusually serious expression.

"Ah! Of course! However, Lord Apollo, who is the one who wears the golden mask?" Chiron asked. Then it clicked, he probably thought I was Chrysaor or someone. Duh.

"Oh, that's Percy Jackson, or Konahrik, you know the Dragon Tongue Chiron, by the way, he's a Demiaedra, son of Akatosh" Apollo said picking at his nails, completely oblivious that there were about 25 other campers staring at him.

Chiron seemed shocked for a little bit, before regathering his senses. "A Demiaedra? I thought no such thing existed, the Aedra are not known to be so, sociable per say, with mortals," Chiron said confused.

"I didn't know either, but Akatosh showed up and told us so. So Percy is the universe's first demiaedra, also, he is basically the Aedra's assistance in the war." Apollo said, now focusing on Chiron.

"Him alone?! He is but one man!" Chiron exclaimed.

"Yes him alone, Akatosh claimed that he may be as powerful as Artemis, maybe stronger, and is as humble as Hestia as well." Apollo said.

"You know I'm standing right here, right?" I asked them, they both jumped in surprise, they had forgotten I was here.

"Gods, Perce, take of the damn mask, you're scaring the campers," Apollo scolded me.

I responded by smirking and pulling down my hood and taking off my mask, giving everyone their first clear look at my face, as I had my hood on all the other times. Chiron seemed shocked that I was like, 14, but was the size of an 18 year old. In my defense I was always big for my age.

While everyone was gawking at me, I observed the camp. There were 12 cabins, in an Omega shape. I saw a sign that said, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, in ancient greek. I could only read it because Akatosh had Vokun and Morokei teach me ancient languages from both Earth and Nirn. Vokun for Nirn, Morokei for Earth. Getting off topic. In the middle there was a fire pit with an eight year old girl sitting there. While Chiron and Apollo started discussing something, I went up and sat down next to the small girl.

"Hello," I said cautiously.

To my surprise, she smiled at me. "You are the first in many years to say hello to me Perseus, for that I shall reward you, if you can guess who I am" The little girl said with a warm voice.

The possibilities ran through my mind, small girl, fire, poking it with a stick, "Lady Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home, it is an honor milady," I said bowing.

"No need to bow Perseus, I see us as equal, now for your reward, from what your father says, you are selfless and humble, would you like to be my champion, I trust Akatosh more than I trust my brother, Zeus. Do you accept?" Hestia asked me.

I was dumbfounded, here was a goddess, who barely knew me, taking my father's word on his own son, asking me to be her champion. I knew my decision. "Lady Hestia, as honored as I would be, I only ask that you learn more about me before you grant me such a power, but I would be honored to accept your blessing, when the time is right." I answered sincerely.

To my surprise, Hestia smiled brightly, "Right Answer Perseus, any mortal craving power would have accepted without a second thought, also, it would be impossible for me to bless you as well, Aedra and Olympian do not mix well, it usually ends in spontaneous combustion, I see you are already living up to your father's standards, farewell Perseus," And with that she vanished in a flash of flames.

I walked back to the beach and stood beside Chiron, who stomped his hoof and shouted, "Heroes! This is Perseus Jackson, the son of Akatosh, tonight at dinner I shall explain who Akatosh is, but since the Hunt is here, Capture the Flag will be scheduled for tomorrow, Campers vs. Hunters! Return to your regular activities!"

Something made me want to return to Sovngarde and Skyrim already.

***still, steady, even**

**SOOO yeah, boring I know, more action will start next chapter with Capture the Flag and the beginning of the Quest, also, this book will go all the way to the end of the Titan War, with Percy returning to Skyrim at some points, and the sequel, if I make one, will be about the Giant War, until then..**

**Peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation**

**-Loche**


	4. Chapter 4: A Quest for the Dragonborn

**This is Chapter 4, did you know that? Exactly, so we are back in the Son of Akatosh, where Percy and Co. are going to be playing capture the flag against all dem hunters. Then thy oracle shall showth upeth, and the quest shall begin, so let's go!**

**The poll for Percyx? is going to go until Chapter 7, so vote soon, if more than 3 people read this.**

**I actually laughed when I realized that this is pretty much the opposite of every Percy/Elder Scrolls Series. They are all pretty much Percy going to Nirn, not vice versa.**

**I don't own PJO or the Elder Scrolls Series.**

Percy/Konahrik PoV

Truth be told, I skipped dinner, wasn't hungry and I didn't need to explain everything about me again, Chiron can do that. I just toured camp by myself instead, there was an amphitheater, an arena, the dining hall/pavillion, the Big House, the infirmary, an archery range and the 12 cabins, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, and Dionysus. It really was pity that there was no Akatosh Cabin here, it would've looked awesome.

The next day also went pretty well. I dominated in Chiron's Master Archery class, leaving him with an open jaw and bugging out eyes, it was actually pretty funny. I traded spells with some campers who claimed they were children of Hecate, goddess of Magic. They're spells are pretty weak against Nirnian spells (Is Nirnian right? let me know) so that was easy.

But swordfighting was by far the best, here's why.

It started like a normal class, at least, I think. Then that Arrogant son of Poseidon, Brian, came in and demanded that I fight him, I sighed.

"Kid, No offense, but this is like signing your death warrant, you sure?" I asked, giving him a chance to back out.

Yeah that didn't work, he turned a bright red and charged at me, I didn't want to bother Krosis, so I just drew Ahkankran and stood ready, his stance was really terrible. I sighed, this was going to be way to easy.

As soon as he got close to me, he slashed, as expected. I sidestepped and tripped him. When he got back up, I decided that I wanted to screw with him a little more. I turned Ahkankran back into a ring and took him on, sword on fists. I smirked as this got him even more mad, and because I didn't have Konahrik on, he saw me smirk. I dodged and dodged, purposefully pissing him off more and more. Then he said the words I'd been waiting for.

"Gods Damnit! Fight me you Coward!" The sea splat yelled with a bright red face, then I noticed the hunters were here, time to show them what they're up against.

I was much faster than him, so I literally ran circles around him, smacking him with my fist whenever I found an opening, which was quite often. After about 2 minutes, he had bruises all over his body and was breathing heavily.

I however was standing there, breathing regularly and not having broken a sweat. So basically this was childs play for me. I finished him by disarming him with my bare hands and holding his sword at his throat. "I do believe that I win," I said.

That got him angry. He roared and suddenly water rushed into the arena, I smirked and slowed down time, son of the Aedra of time anyone? In order to keep the water from killing me, I decided that I wanted to evaporate it.

"YOL, TOOR, SHUL!" I shouted as fire erupted from my shout and evaporated all of the water, I turned back to him, smirking as he looked scared as fuck.

"Don't try that again, now do you surrender?" I asked him. He gave a short nod, and sulked off to some corner. I nodded to all the astounded faces.

Yeah… that was fun, but now capture the flag is at hand, and I intend to win, no matter how bad these campers are.

As I walked to where we were planning, I saw the plan, and it sucked.

"This is the plan?" I asked, horrified.

"Yes, is that a problem?" The Daughter of Athena, whose ass I saved yesterday asked.

"Before I respond, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Annabeth," She said with a huff.

"Well Annabeth, you are stretched far too thin here," I said gesturing to the map, "They could easily break through and then take your flag, your traps will do little to nothing." I said, "Then here," I said gesturing to some trees, "Would be a great place to put Archers in trees to slow them down or even take them down, but you have left them empty, and what about the Flag? You have one person guarding it, what if 3 hunters come at him?" I asked her.

Well that struck a cord, she immediately turned bright red and tried to fumble for an excuse, and came up with. "For you foolishness, you are on border duty!" She exclaimed, suddenly pround.

"You don't command me kid," I said as I walked out of the room.

So now we're all caught up, and here I stand, on the border, a creek.

"Heroes and Hunters!" Chiron boomed, "Tonight is the annual game of Capture the Flag! Remember the rules! No maiming or killing is allowed, the creek is the boundary line! Wait for the Horn to begin, I wish both sides the best of luck! I shall serve as battlefield medic for those who are injured, get ready!" The centaur finished.

I slipped on Konahrik and smirked, this would be fun, I called for Feyn du Vokun to only shoot blunt tipped arrows, so that I can shoot everything that moves. Then the horn sounded.

I immediately decided to belay Annabeth's orders and go straight for the flag, but of course trouble found me first.

I was running through the forest silently, until I heard a twig snap behind me, and 5 hunters came out. I aimed Feyn du Vokun at the nearest one and let the arrow fly, I then backflipped over the nearest hunter and slammed my bow into their head, crumpling them instantly. Then I notched 2 arrow and let them fly, the first hit Hunter #3 in the chest and the second hit her in the face. She went down. There were 2 left, I then did something that neither of them expected, I threw my bow like a boomerang, hitting Hunter #4 in the head, knocking her down, while I charged the last one, my bow flew back to me, so I jumped up, caught it, notched an arrow, and shot the last hunter straight in between the eyes. Knocking her out instantly. 5 hunters down in about 30 seconds, not bad.

I raced towards the flag, meeting no more hunters along the way. I grabbed their flag easily, smacking a random hunter with it and racing back towards the boundary line, and I saw Zoë running towards the creek, much closer than me, but I still have a few tricks.

"TII, KLO UL!" I shouted, as time slowed down around me, and I raced towards the creek, easily beating Zoë there, and landing. Their silvery flag immediately turned black with a white and black dragon priest mask on it, symbolizing that I had captured their flag.

Campers cheered and Hunter sulked when I noticed a mummy like figure walking around in the forest, I immediately drew Feyn du Vokun and raised my hand, telling people to be quiet, I've had bad experiences with Draugr, and I don't plan on reliving them.

Suddenly the figure came out and spoke in a raspy voice

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_

_Before the goddess sucumbs to pain_

_The daughter of Jyggalag shows the Trail (Excited celticdragon?)_

_Hunters and campers prevail_

_The Titan's Curse one must withstand_

_A parent shall perish by their childs hand._

Everything was quiet for a while until Chiron yelled, "The Oracle has spoken! The Son of Akatosh shall lead a quest west!"

So that hit me hard, but what was the 3rd line, the daughter of Jyggalag? There was no such thing as a Demidaedra, was there? A daughter of the Daedric Prince of Order, it blew my mind.

Chiron called for a meeting in the big house, so I followed them. It took about 15 minutes for everyone to settle down, but when everyone did, Chirom began immediately.

"The Oracle has called for a Quest, that is to be led by Perseus, so choose your 4 companions Percy..." Chiron trailed off.

I looked around, trying to decide who I wanted, Zoë, Phoebe, Thalia and the daughter of Hades, Bianca. I had gotten to know her pretty well over the last day.

"I guess Zoë, Thalia, Phoebe and Bianca, because I have a sinking feeling that the goddess in chains is Artemis," I said as calm as possible.

"I accept," Thalia said immediately. I smiled back at her, I looked at Zoë next, she looked at Phoebe and they both nodded, Bianca looked shocked, but stammered out a yes, I shot her a look that said, 'tell you outside'

"WHAT?!" Brian roared, "I NEED TO BE ON THIS QUEST!" He shouted.

"I need to come to!" Annabeth shouted alongside Brian

"No," I said in a calm manner.

"WHY NOT?!" They shouted together.

"Listen here fish face and bird brain, I want people who have proved to me they can handle themselves, so far, you" I said pointing to Annabeth "have come up with a faulty plan, and when I pointed out flaws, you attempted to yell at me and ignored your errors. And Sea Spawn, you have done nothing but brag about skills that I shoved back in your face by showing you just how weak you actually are, and last of all, I want people I can trust. You two have shown that you do not follow orders from a superior, you decide that you want go along your merry way, and nobody will get hurt, so sit the hell down and stop complaining." I said in a dangerously calm manner, which made it even scarier.

They both actually flinched and I internally smirked, they were both afraid of me. "Good, now Zoë, Phoebe, Bianca and Thalia, we leave tomorrow at daybreak. Meet me at the top of the hill," I said before going to my small room in the Big House.

I was asleep before I knew it, I don't dream usually, so it was a restful sleep I guess.

When I woke up, I knew it was 3:45 AM, being the son of the Aedra of Time has it's perks. I got dressed, grabbed Konahrik and headed out. I was dressed in a simple black hoodie, jeans and some hiking boots, I never did like clothes from Nirn, to… itchy.

I headed out and waited at the top of the hill for about 30 minutes until they all showed up. Unfortunately that gave me time to think about the prophecy, the daughter of Jyggalag leads the trail, but there were no demidaedra alive, the Daedra liked to keep to themselves and play with the minds of men. Sure Jyggalag was a 'good' Daedra, but Sheogorath and Jyggalag were the same person, the Daedric Prince of Madness and the Daedric Prince of Order, ironic much?

But when they all arrived, I was still deep in thought about the demidaedra, I was snapped out by being slapped across the face by Thalia, that shook me out fast.

Everyone busted out laughing and I playfully glared at Thalia. We then all climbed into the van that Agrus, the many eyed dude, had set up for us, and we were off.

**And that concludes chapter 4, the 5 head off on their quest to save Artemis, yes I altered the prophecy, don't yell at me for it. And Celticdragon, excited at the mention of Demidaedra? I have a very devious idea that you know of, but I still love your Idea, people who don't know going crazy, good. Mwahahaha**

**Peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation**

**-Loche**


	5. Oh joy, an author's note

**Hey guys, Loche here,  
Okay, so I really hate making AN chapters, but sometimes it has to happen.  
I love my story so far, but school is being a butt so updates may take a while, but I have no plans to ever put this story on hiatus or to discontinue the story.  
I just have to plan out a few OC's (maybe a certain daughter of Azura, eh Celtic?) and then I'll be back on track.  
There will be a sequel, it'll be called the Daughter of Azura, after this I'll also be making a definite PercyXElisif story, and I'm also gonna go fucking crazy, and try out a PJO/Pacific Rim story, oh that'll be fun  
Peace out my Faithful ProcrastiNation  
-Loche**


	6. Chapter 5: That Fucking Hurt

**Okay so someone PM'd me wondering when Percy would go back to Skyrim, or if he would, so here's how it's gonna go.**

**Titan's Curse**

**Stormcloak Rebellion pt. 1 (Jagged Crown, Whiterun, Neugrad, Sungard,)**

**Battle of the Labyrinth**

**Stormcloak Rebellion pt. 2 (Snowhawk, Hraggstad, Storming of Solitude)**

**Last Olympian**

**END**

**Then the sequel will come out shortly afterwards. Also, the Stormcloak Rebellion bits will be 2-4 chapters long, just the siege of cities and 2 chapters for the siege of Solitude. So do not fret my friends! The best of both worlds shall be coming! Without further ado, here is chapter 5!**

**Also, vote for PercyX? pairing, Chapter 7 would be to agonizing to even bother with so I'm ending the poll right after Chapter 6 goes up.**

**By the way, A lot of Daedric Prince info and references will be made in this chapter, so don't yell at me if I get something wrong, I'm trying my best. Prepare yourself for a lot of OCCness in this chapter**

Percy PoV

If you are looking for a boring and painfully long quest, you need maybe 5 things. A few man hunting girls, a crowded van, a 4,000 year old driver, uncomfortable seats, and nothing to do but stare out the windows. Stare out windows and think about the daughter of Jyggalag. If I remember, when he returns at the end of each era, he just pillages the Shivering Isles and retakes them before Sheogorath shows up and takes them back, no time for making babies in there.

But I couldn't escape the feeling that I should know the daughter of Jyggalag, like I knew her on a personal level.

So that's how the quest was going so far, a few hours into the car ride and I was considering shooting my bow out the window at pedestrians just for kicks. I was riding shotgun, with Zoë driving. We were in a big white van that totally didn't look like we were going to abduct somebody and hold them for ransom. So eventually I fell asleep. Of course I woke up just as we stopped for food, yes!

We had stopped at the smithsonian museum in some place called Washington DC. I wasn't all too hungry so I grabbed a bag of something called Pretzels and went for a walk. I then saw something that almost made me drop my Pretzels, it was a really pale kid carrying some teeth that looked a lot like Alduin's. So I followed them in the shadows. What I saw made my blood run cold.

I had been educated upon the Titans and Gods, and how their rivalries lay unsolved. So I immediately knew that this man was a Titan. He was easily 7ft tall and had the muscle too. Atlas. The name popped into my head, wasn't he supposed to be under the sky? I guess not.

"I found them milord, Dragon's teeth," The pale boy said quietly. I listened in intently. Picking up every detail.

Atlas boomed with laughter, "Foolish mortals, don't even know when they have dragons teeth, give them here Luke,"

"Yes my General." The pale boy said shaking with fear, he handed the man the teeth and Atlas then planted them in the Ground, then he poured something red on it that I had a feeling wasn't Alto Wine. Then some skeletons climbed out of the ground and I scowled, the others MIGHT need to know about this, I hid in the shadows and ran out of the smithsonian, back to where we were eating.

"What's wrong boy?" That Phoebe girl asked, "Seen something that scared you?" she asked mockingly, begging for a fight.

"Oh I dunno, if you count Atlas, some dude named Luke and a bunch of Spartha scary than yes, very much so." That got everyone to shut up fast.

I heard Thalia curse under her breath and then small kid said "Look mommy, a kitty," a huge roar let me know that we had company. Suddenly there was a HUGE lion right next to us, the Nemean Lion, just fucking peachy. I looked at it for a second, before slipping on Konahrik and charging into Battle.

The Lion roared again, then I remembered the myths about this thing, impenetrable skin, can only be cut by it's claws, how did Heracles kill this thing again? Right he strangled it. Well….

A giant paw coming my way knocked me out of my thoughts, I quickly dodged and summoned Feyn do Vokun, looking for an opening, then I saw it. The mouth.

"Someone, get the damn mouth open!" I yelled and Thalia responded by charging with her spear, and smacking the lion in the paw, which caused it to roar, I smirked, just what I needed.

Right at it was about to smack Thalia to kingdom come, I emptied maybe 3 arrows into the beast's brain, right through the mouth. Smooth.

The Monster soon began to dissolve into a weird yellow dust, and all that was left was a Lion's Pelt that was a brilliant gold. I poked it with an arrow, shrugged and began to walk away when Thalia yelled, "Wait!"

"Sup?" I asked her.

"You don't even want it? The lion's pelt?" Thalia asked bewildered.

"I thought it belonged to you, after all, you risked your life to get the damn thing's mouth open, not my kill, it's yours"

"Bu-but you were-" Thalia was cut off by someone laughing

"Just as humble as the last time I saw you Dragon Face, or should I call you Konahrik?"

A smile just about split my face in half, "There is one person in the universe who calls me Dragon Face, so Elisif, where are you?" I called out.

The daughter of the merchant from Ivarstead stepped out of the shadows, with a sword that I am almost sure that I'd seen before hanging from her side. Other than that she hadn't changed much (try to picture Elisif in like, glass armor) her hair was the same, her armor looked a little battered, but that was about it.

"I'm going to guess that you are the daughter of Jyggalag we are looking for?" I asked her.

"Yes Dragon Face, that would be me, good ol' pops and my mom went into a room after the Hero of Kvatch freed him from his curse, dropped their clothes and-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Yeah, I know how babies are made, and why am I not surprised that Jyggalag is your father? And so Kvatch did free him.. cool"

"Well, I hate madness, that civil war is driving me crazy, Solitude is kicking all the Nords out in fear that they are Stormcloak spies, so good old me and Aerilyn packed up our bags and headed to Riverwood looking for you, but of course Volsung showed up and told us that you were on Earth, so Aerilyn chilled out in Riverwood with Gerdur and I came here, surprise! And yeah Sheogorath is Kvatch! " Elisif shouted happily.

I chuckled at her antics and I then noticed that the other 4 were looking at us as if we were mad.

"By the way guys, this is Elisif, she's a friend of mine, she's also apparently the daughter of Jyggalag we are looking for," I said with a small smile on my face

They began to gawk at her, making her laugh. I smiled at her and asked the question that had been eating away at me ever since I got here. "So, how is Aerilyn?" I asked

"Oh good old Aerilyn still fancies a certain Dragon Spawn, don't let her know that I told you that though, she'll kill me then sacrifice me to her mother, did you know her mom is Azura? Apparently the Daedra have way more kids than the Aedra, by the way, I have a message for your gods, OH and Molag Bal wants to give you his mace," Elisif said super quickly while holding out a mace that glowed green.

I chuckled, I did Molag Bal a few favors a few years back, much to the displeasure of Akatosh, who warned Bal that if he tried anything funny, the crisis he caused during the time of war a few hundred years ago would not be forgotten, **(Elder Scrolls Online anyone?)** but Bal didn't try anything, he just had me 'cleanse' his shrine of Boethiah followers. **(MORE REFERENCES, The House of Horrors anyone?)**

I was literally shook out of my thoughts by Elisif who was threatening to bang my head on one of the Smithsonians Airplanes.

"So Elisif, you are supposed to know where to go next, we just know to head west, where to milady?" I asked her.

Her expression immediately darkened. "That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about, the Daedra are picking sides, so far, Molag Bal, Jyggalag, Azura, Clavicus Vile, Peryite and Meridia have sided with Olympus, why Molag Bal is because you are here, who have sided with the Titans are Vaermina, Namira, Nocturnal, Boethiah, Mehrunes Dagon and Hermaeus Mora, the rest are staying neutral, for now, and you are headed to Mount Tam or Othrys, where Atlas and Boethiah are waiting for you" Elisif finished darkly.

I scowled, this was not good. Mehrunes Dagon is a pain in the ass to deal with regardless, but Boethiah and Vaermina are awful, Boethiah is doing this just for revenge I think and Vaermina will prevent anyone from getting actual sleep. I for some reason wasn't to worried about Namira or Hermaeus Mora. Mora is losing Miraak as we speak, so he'll be distracted and Namira is going to do what? Eat us? The spiders might be a problem though…

There were a few upsides though. Molag Bal could screw up their defenses and offenses really badly, Jyggalag could get the Knights of Order in on this, Azura could let us have the times of dawn and twilight on our sides, which would be great for Assassinations, and Clavicus Vile could drive the enemy insane with a lust for power, to the point of killing each other, Peryite could spread plague amongst their army and Meridia could unleash her wrath upon anything remotely undead in the Titans Army. But this was still not good.

That left Sheogorath, Hircine, Sanguine, Mephala and Malacath have stayed neutral.

"C'mon Elisif, Zoë, Thalia, Bianca and Phoebe, get back to the van, we'll need to discuss Daedric Matters on the road," I said scowling

They all apparently got the message that this was not up for discussion and when we got to the van, out luck just about tripled

Zoë clicked the button to unlock the car and suddenly a giant green BOOOOOOOM went off.

I was thrown back from the force of the explosion and the last thought I had before darkness consumed me was GOD DAMNIT **(I'll admit, I was slightly tempted to end the chapter and story there)**

Elisif's PoV

I watched in horror as Percy was thrown back from the force of the explosion. I quickly ran over to him and looked at his wounds. His entire chest had some major burns on it, his head was bleeding and his left arm was twisted at an unnatural angle.

The others just stood there in shock while I was treating Percy, I prayed for father to send someone, anyone who was better at this than I was, apparently he heard my prayer to, because suddenly there was a flash of light and my good friend Aerilyn, the nordic daughter of Azura was standing there with a confused look on her face. **(Sorry Celt, I just can't picture a dunmer and a nord/breton/imperial thing,)**

When she saw Percy she immediately dropped the confused look and set to work. Bandaging and healing Percy's wounds.

After Aerilyn had finished, she gave me a look that said, 'you have a lot of explaining to do' then she scowled at the other 4 girls who were traveling with Percy.

"Someone explain why my friend looks like Alduin threw a tantrum and torched him!" She shouted at them giving them all an evil glare.

"W-we w-were going to o-open the c-car and it e-exploded," Stammered one of the girls, the one who had a silver tiara on, the tiara was pretty, off topic.

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked an olive skinned girl who had dark hair.

Aerilyn's face immediately got dark, my spirits dropped, Aerilyn was one of the best healers that I knew, if she couldn't heal Percy…

"He should be fine, give him rest for a couple hours to days and he'll be back on his feet," Aerilyn said turning to me, "You think it was Dagon?"

I was about to answer when the punk rock girl spoke up, "Hey wait! We can't wait hours to days, we are on a quest to save a goddess!" She shouted.

"No I don't think it was Dagon," I said addressing Aerilyn, then to the punk girl, "And Percy got himself dragged back into the delivery boy business again? Jeez, I thought he quit after Molag Bal's maid mission, that was bloody," I mutter mostly to Aerilyn, but the others heard.

"Who are you?" a girl with a silver parka on asked Aerilyn.

"I'm a daughter of Azura, Daedric Princess of Dawn and Twilight, creator of the Dunmer," She said with an edge in her tone, not liking the people who got her friend blown up.

We then heard a groan and turned around to see Percy on the ground, and looking like he was in a lot of pain.

"Now I know I am dead, Aerilyn is in Skyrim," I heard him mutter before groaning in pain again. I chuckled at his assumptions.

"Nah Dragon Face, you aren't dead, I think Pa sent Aerilyn to help us out on Earth, Mundus, whatever this place is," I told him.

"Ugh, thanks Elisif, pass me Konahrik and I'll be on my merry way with these 4 to go to Mount Othrys to go kill a titan and piss off a Daedric Prince," Percy said while attempting to get up.

I giggled and helped him to his feet, with his arm slung around my shoulder.

Aerilyn merely shook her head at Percy and me, "You're crazy dragon breath, one minute you are being blown up by a car, the next you are wondering how you are going to kill a Titan and piss off a Daedra," She said shaking her head.

"Yeah well, we all know that's why you_ LIKE_ him," I said grinning

"Shaddup" Aerilyn said with a beet red face, leaving the oblivious Time Troll and his friends to wonder what the hell we were talking about.

**That is a wrap people, I understand if this chapter was boring, it took me over a week to write, or something like that. Remember to R&R**

**The PercyX? poll ends right after Chapter 6 goes up! Be sure to vote! It takes like 10 seconds to do so.**

**Remember to Review, it makes me want to write faster. And celt, are you excited about the 2 new Demidaedra in the story?**

**Peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation**

**-Loche**


	7. I'm really sorry guys

**Hi. So… I broke my promise about putting this story on hold. It's gone on hold.**

**I guess I get to explain my reasons huh?**

**Well… there are only like 2 of reasons, but here we go.**

**1) Schoolwork. My parents expect straight A's out of me otherwise, my life goes to hell.. yay**

**2) Depression. Yes you heard me right, depression. I went to my annual physical a few days ago and they noticed something in my behavior. So I got to fill out some form where almost all of the answers were yes like, 'do you feel like a failure' or 'do you find your life slightly pointless' and the only one I didn't check off was, 'have you ever thought of ending your own life?.**

**NO! I may be depressed, but I have never thought of Suicide. The type of Depression I have is the, 'you are no longer interested in the things you enjoy most' type. Yesterday, on friday, I usually stay up 'till like midnight gaming and writing, but I went to bed at like 9, not because I was tired, but because I just didn't see any point in being awake anymore.**

**So, there you have it, Chapter 6 may be a bit, I apologize, but I can't deal with Schoolwork, Depression and writing a story all at once.**


End file.
